In a typical carburetor having a choke valve, a choke valve shaft bore is machined through the body of the carburetor passing through a choke valve bore in an intake air passageway extending through the body. To assemble the choke valve in the carburetor, the choke valve shaft is inserted through the shaft bore and then the choke valve is coupled to the choke shaft in the choke valve bore in the intake air passage. A lever arm is attached to one end of the shaft and a retaining means is attached to the other end of the shaft.
It is desirable to provide a choke valve and shaft assembly that eliminates the multi-step assembly process for the choke valve and shaft assembly.